


Bubbly Sweet Week

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gency, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, boombox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucio and Jamison have been acting strange lately. Hana, Genji, and Mako to get the two together during spring break. Will they be successful or will they learn something new about the pair after the seven days?





	Bubbly Sweet Week

It was practically a miracle when the bell rang. All the students were dismissed and were able to get a full week to themselves. This week would be a particularly long one for a group of five friends. Hana was already trying to convince Mako to go, seeing as she got Jamison, Genji, and Lúcio on board. "Come on! Spend the week  with us, you and I both know we're not going to spend every day of summer together!" Hana was right, she had already planned an entire session of gaming ahead of her.    
  It wasn't that Mako didn't want to go, he was just worried about Jamison, he's been so weird around Lúcio lately and he refuses to tell him why. Rutledge accepts the offer though, maybe he could find out what was happening. They agreed on a time and an activity, they'd go roller skating at the rink downtown. It was Lúcio's idea to go, he loved skating.    
  
Genji was playing with Hana on their 3DS Xl's, Jamie watched over them, cheering for the green haired boy, even if he was bound to lose. "Hey guys!" it was the voice of a certain short teen. He sat next to Jamie, "Ayy, listen," he started to spit out rhymes, which made Jamie sway a bit. "Oi, Lúce, that's nice! You should write that as a song!" His face was flushed as he eventually got up to dance to the tunes.  
  
  The shorter teen's face flushed at the compliment, "Thanks, Jamie, I'm glad you like it, I've been meaning to come up with something new." At this point, Mako came over and noticed, as did Hana and Genji. Jamie, he did act stranger than normal. He looked away, rubbed his neck and chuckled. It wasn't like his usual crazed laugh, it was softer.  The Brazilian also acted oddly, he was a bit more frantic and excitable- it was as if they swapped personalities for a brief moment.  
   Mako pulled Genji and Hana over, "Did you see that?" The other two nodded, "It was as if they saw the best thing in their lives.” Genji briefly glanced, they huddled together and listening to "Young Girls" by Bruno Mars, Lúcio sang along, his already dark face getting darker. "It's definitely weird." Hana thought on it for a second before asking, "Do you think they're dating?" Mako shook his head, "Jamison would have told me." Genji spoke up again, "Let's bait it out. This week, try and get them together. They're clearly having trouble doing so."  The other two nodded, all three taking a look back, Jamie and Lucio were hugging, both faces flush red.  “Yeah, it’s the least we can do.”

 The lot of them went out around eight to the roller rink. Lucio tied his skates as he sat next to the Australian. “Try not to get hurt out there, if you do, I’ll take a video and then help.” The darker of the two couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at that. “Hey, don’t be like that, you wouldn’t help me up first?” a sly smile on his lips formed, staring into his amber eyes a bit. They were lovely, the amber color, he really liked it. Jamie stared too, deeply into the brown pools of Lucio’s eyes. The Australian lightly bit his lip. “Lucio! Come on!” Hana beckoned for him, breaking the atmosphere. “Heh, yeah I’ll be there,” he gives Jamison a small kiss, which goes unseen by the others. Four of them skated for a while, Mako eventually got tired, which left Genji, Hana, and Lucio. “Ey, check this out!” Lucio does a trick on the skates, which leaves him standing and smiling. Even though he was standing perfectly still, he managed to fall ass-backward onto the floor. It resulted in an “Ow,” and Jamie getting up frantically to help the Brazilian. “You okay, mate?” his accent thick through the worry. “Yeah yeah, thanks, I’m good.” Lucio’s face softened seeing Fawkes tower over him, hand holding his. Hana squealed and shook the green-haired teen. “Look! They like each other! We can do this!” she mumbled softly as she said that.

They all spent another hour, throwing popcorn into each other's mouths, doing more skating, trying to see who could lift who. Roadhog easily won, lifting each of them as if they were feathers. At the end of the day, the team of five disbanded for the night. Hana went over to sleep at Genji’s place- Mercy was going too and his brother knew he had a thing for the blonde. Song was there mostly to dispel the teasing. The other three went off to their own devices. The second day would roll by quicker than they thought, and they didn’t want to miss it.

  
Hana formed a group chat for her, Genji, and Mako. They’d suggest ways to influence Jamison and Lucio to get together, most of which consisted of activities they could all go on.

\--

Hana: how about swimming?

Mako: I’m not the best swimmer, and I don’t think Genji would go either, we would look suspicious.

Genji: way to talk for me -_-. What about movies?

Hana: We went roller skating yesterday, movies don’t mix right after!!

Hana: hmmm…

Hana: Ice Cream! No one can resist the smooth taste of it! ;)

Genji: i don’t get it.

Mako: Where is this going, I’m worried.

Hana: Easy! Lucio loves vanilla ice cream! Do you get it???

Genji: No.

Mako: I think I do, but I could be wrong.

Hana: UGH! Do I have to explain everything here! It’ll start a feral attraction! The white of the ice cream would make Jamie tempted to lick it off!

Mako: I don’t think that works.

Hana: of course it does!! It happens all the time in anime!

Genji: Touche. So it’s settled? Are we going for ice cream? -ouo-

Hana: yeah!! I’ll tell them!!!!!!

\----

 Jamison: oi  luce is there something wrong them

Lucio: What do you mean?

Jamison: with hana mako and genji they were weird

Lucio: Actually, I think I know what you mean. They stared at us a lot.

Jamison: i didnt crack a fat right

Lucio: No Jamie, you didn’t!

Lucio: Hold up, I’mma get some water, my cheeks are red.

Jamison: geez sorry i was just worried.  
Lucio: Oh shit.

Jamison: whats wrong mate

Lucio: Hana texted me, she wants us all to get ice cream.

Jamison: seems innocent enough right

Lucio: They’ll stare and make me feel awkward again

Jamison: dont worry they wouldnt

Jamison: besides youve got me froggy remember that

Lucio: Mmkay, love you

Jamison: love ya froggy 

 ---


End file.
